Blood Relations
by 452
Summary: REWRITE Discontinued. I really have no idea how I'm going to rewrite this.
1. Alexandra

Will walked down to a drain pipe in the middle of the City. She's been hearing a lot of weird things down in that drain. She looked around. She saw nothing but a shadow in the distance.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Will looked around.

The shadow came out of the darkness.

The shadow was a girl about Will's age. She had short black hair. She wore a black skirt and a torn white tank top. She had black boots. Her eyes were gray. Will backed away.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The girl asked.

"My…My name is Will. Who are you?" Will stuttered.

"My name is Alexandra," The girl replied, smiling.

Will gasped. The girl had fangs. Will began to back away.

"What? Are you scared?" The girl said, smirking.

Will gasped again and ran out of the drain pipe near the train tracks.


	2. Vampires

Hey peeps…I love that you guys like my story...I will keep writing!

Chapter One

Will ran from the pipe to Hay Lin's house where the rest of the guardians were having tea. She gasped for air as she sat down beside Irma.

"Will, are you okay?" Irma asked.

Will gasped for more air. "Y…Yeah…I'm fine…"

"You don't sound fine." Taranee nodded.

"Guys, I'm fine….but I did see something weird…"

"What did you see Will?" Hay Lin asked moving to the edge of her seat, staring at Will.

"There was a girl at near the pipes. She had black hair, was pale…and looked exactly like me. It was weird….She also…had black eyes. Dark black eyes."

"Sounds weird to me," Cornelia exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"She also had white fangs…I think she was a vampire."

"A vampire? Ha! What a laughable subject…They aren't real, Will." Cornelia brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Oh no, Cornelia. Vampires are common around here. They are the guardians of the Guardians of the Veil. It's the darker side of them. What was the girls name, Will?" Yan Lin asked Will.

"She said her name was Alexandra," Will said, going pale.

"Ahh. The leader of the vampires. Alexandra Corvinus. There is a reason she looks like you, Will," Yan Lin replied.

"What reason is that, Grandma?" Hay Lin asked.

"They are sisters." Yan Lin's voice seemed to echo in Will's mind.

"We…We…We…" Will fainted.

Alexandra stood under the pipe, awaiting her contact. She smirked. She had seen her sister but she had run off before she could have talk to her. Alexandra shrugged and still awaited.

"Are you Alexandra?" A male voice asked.

"Yes…Are you Caleb, my contact?" Alexandra asked back.

"Yes, I am. Now, the guardians are named Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin.."

"So, Will's the red-head that was down here a few moments ago."

"She saw you! Real nice, Alex!"

"Shut up, Caleb. I didn't think she could have sensed me down here!"

"Fine. I'll let it slide, for now. If she sees you again…"

"She probably told the other guardians by now. Besides, I'm on their side, not Meridians!"

"Fine. I'm gone. Just don't be seen by anyone else?"

"Yes, Caleb. I'm a Creature of the Night. It doesn't matter if they see me. I appear human to them."

Caleb rolled his eyes as he walked out of the pipe. Alexandra leaned against the wall and smirked.

Hey! Newest chapter…I'll start writing chapter two and hopefully get it onto the site…No flaming my story! Thanks…


	3. The Visit

Will awoke to the sounds of the other guardians talking. Will sat up.

"Ugh…My head," Will moaned.

"Yeah, you fainted and hit your head," Hay Lin said.

"What happened?" Will asked.

"Well, you were telling us about a vampire you saw then Hay Lin's grandma said you two were sisters and you fainted," Irma replied.

"Oh." Will rubbed the bump on her head that was sore to the touch.

The front door's bell rang. Yan Lin went out and nodded at the girl who walked in. Irma and Taranee went out to look to. Irma gasped. Taranee's mouth fell open. The girl walked into the back with the guardians. Will looked at the girl. She pointed at the girl.

"It was you I saw!" Will shouted.

The girl smirked, bearing somewhat of a fang.

"Alexandra. What are you doing here?" Yan Lin asked.

"I was in town and decided t o stop by. I already had a chat with Caleb. I appear human to the mortals who look at me," Alexandra sighed.

The door's bell rang again. This time it was Caleb. He wasn't too happy to see Alexandra standing there.

"Don't say anything, Caleb! I was bored! Decided to meet the other guardians." Alexandra scoffed at him.

"Whatever. Will, we should have told you," Caleb apologized.

"Yeah, you should have!" Will shouted.

"Are…Are you gonna suck our blood?" Irma shuddered.

"No, Why would I? I'm here to help you." Alexandra laughed.

"Phew," Hay Lin sighed.

"I'm glad," Taranee spoke up.

"I don't think she's a real vampire. I think she's just faking it to get attention," Cornelia concluded.

Alexandra laughed again and went over to Cornelia. She put her hand on her shoulder. Cornelia shuddered

"You're cold…" Cornelia started.

"As death? I know." Alexandra appeared across the room from her.

"Enough proof, Corny?" Irma asked.

"I…I guess so," Cornelia stuttered.

"Now what?" Irma asked.

"We wait," Alexandra replied.

"Wait for what, exactly?" Taranee asked.

"The war to start." Alexandra crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

Okay…Next chappie is done…….


	4. Rewrite or not?

Okay, I think I'm going to rewrite this story….It'll be Will's twin sister still but she'll have a power over another element or something.

You guys can help me

Possible Scenarios for the new story:

Will meets her sister and finds that she has a power. Phobos is after her and she cant go out alone sometimes. Something like that…

That's all I got….so far..Sorry…


End file.
